unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaos
Khaos '''(also '''Chaos) is the Titan of Origin, the place where all, time and space, began. It also refers to the formless or void state of primordial matter preceding the creation of the Universe. Khaos is also the god of air. However, in The Saga, even if he (or she, or it, since he/she/it has no known gender, genderless) is the origin of all, he/she/it still fell for the spell of Lucifer's power, becoming a part of the minor members of the Waves of Dark Forces. Known History The history is not known to everybody, but one thing is for sure, Khaos is where all things, from time and space to the smallest units of matter, came from. The first things to emerge from this formless sphere of nothingness were the first Titans, Gaea and Eros. Khaos then became known as the cosmos when all that we know today exists. In The Saga, after the first titans emerged from Khaos, he was considered as the cosmos and after everything has "appeared", he was imprisoned inside his fortress in Chaos' Void, his very own domain in the vast universe, only visible to the eyes of which is chosen to see it. After discovering about the Chaos' Void, Lucifer tempted Khaos to join his faction. The Titan fell under the great tempting words of Lucifer, giving powers and wealth to anyone who obeys him. He became an executioner for Lucifer, every exiled souls from the Asphodel Meadows are sent to the Chaos' Void to be punished by Khaos. Khaos' domain Khaos, after being imprisoned inside an invisible space, built his fortress in the void where he is in, he decided to call it his very own, Chaos' Void. Unfortunately, after Lucifer's discovery of the area, he decided to put under his domain, Chaos' Void is now shared by Khaos and the Underworld's domain. The New Khaos Khaos, in The Saga, actually fell for Lucifer's promise. He is now a part of the army of Satan. Khaos, before joining Lucifer, is actually the whole void itself. He created the fortress, hoping that his creations will remember him and will come to visit him. After joining Lucifer, Khaos was separated from his void, Lucifer gave him a mortal body, which looks like a necromancer. He has the power to control the air and levitate ojects using heavy forces. The Chaos' Void became more unreachable, it is now invisible to everyone, unless he/she/it is chosen to see the void and enter it. A light appeared in it's horizon, which marks where the fortress is, but it seems to be unreachable. Since Khaos became an executioner for Lucifer, the souls that he punished collected around the castle and circles around it, when more and more souls got punished, a ring of punished souls has been created around the fortress of Khaos. He doesn't know he fell for a trap that he won't escape. He is now forever separated from his creations, and just like the other Titans, he was technically damned right after joining Lucifer. See Also *Lucifer *Waves of Dark Forces *Chaos' Void *Gaea *Cronus Category:The Saga